Rakuninmura
by MonNos
Summary: "why, Kenshin, I gave you everything I could", "This, Enishi, is my apologize to you", "Can you be that to him, Soujiro?". Confused? Then read and find out how Kaoru defeated her weakness and became a leader.
1. prologue

Wow! I'm alive, and back with a brand new story.

This is my first attempt on Rurouni Kenshin, and English isn't my first language, so be gentle on me.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Prologue

The whore

The whore. A lot of people can be called that, but sometimes it's unfair to some to be called as such.

Kamiya Kaoru was called so many names before: Sensei, Tomboy, even Tanuki. But never in her live she thought she would be called this, a WHORE.

It's been a year since she woke up on that island after Enishi kidnapped her, and after the end of that, she thought she would live happily.

Megumi went to Aizu, Sano went to god knows where, then Kenshin … packed and left, and Yahiko being the 'faithful' student he is, he followed Kenshin. Kaoru was left a lone, with a memory of passion she shared with the rurouni before his depart by a month. She thought he was going to marry her, but he left her.

After HIS depart by one week, she discovered the big shock. A good news, yet bad at the same time. She was pregnant, with Kenshin's baby. She was an unmarried pregnant woman. She became pregnant from a man who is not her husband. Nothing more to say.

Once upon a time Kamiya kaoru was loved by everyone, but then she was turned from the kind hearted, innocent girl to a whore.

Wherever she went there were comments, shops stopped selling her or overcharge her, and she was forbidden from entering any dojo in town.

The only people who stood beside her were dr. Gensai, Tae, and young Tsubama. But that didn't come without a price to them as their careers were not good any more, I mean, who would go to people who helps a whore.

Some men even started to demand she gave them the pleasure like she gave to the hitokiri, to them, if the Hitokiri Battousai took her, then they deserve to as well.

All that time, kaoru had one thought.

'Why, Kenshin, I gave you everything I could, yet it wasn't enough, why, Kenshin, why.'

It was a question and a statement at the same time, a question without answer, a statement without a replay.

As she lay in her futon, a five months pregnant woman who has nothing else to lose, except her life.

She thought of taking that life, maybe everything would go back to normal for those who love her. She got up, went to her father's room, and took his sword. Moving to the dojo, she entered and sat down. This is the end, from this moment there will be no Kamiya Kaoru, as she left the sword to commit suicide, she remembered something.

Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the sword that protect, the sword that don't take lives, if so then why was she trying to take the young baby's life in her womb? She dropped the sword with a flood of her tears, feelings, and thoughts.

'I can't do it, I can't kill this baby, he didn't do anything wrong. I have to get out of here, I'll not let those people treat my baby like a bastard. Don't worry young one, mommy will protect you, you'll not be the whore's son.'

* * *

An old plot? I know, but I like it, so bear with me.

Read and review, please.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, u must be thinking like, "who does she think she is, making us wait, a professional! She is just a stupid girl with so many mistakes."

I'm so sorry, but I was getting married, and I'm pregnant on my second month now. YAAY ME

Ahem, So lets get to the story,

I own nothing, so don't sue me.

* * *

The Escape

Two months, that was the time she took to prepare herself. Selling what little she had through Tsubama, who made a promise not to say they're her things and not to tell Genzai-sensei and Tae. The money was very little but it was enough, enough to take a train to Kyoto, Misao would help her find a place to stay and start a new life with her baby.

That night she felt pain in her stomach, but she ignored it.

The morning came, and she couldn't sleep more than 3 hours because of the pain she was felling, but she was determined to escape today. It was 6 am, and Tae who was sleept in her house yesterday, hasn't woken up yet.

"I'm sorry everyone, I can't keep on making your life miserable anymore" Kaoru was saying her goodbyes to everything around her, said those words with pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry father, I wish I was more powerful and courageous" with final words she got out of her home.

Even though she hate Kenshin for what he did, she still love him deep inside her heart, she wanted to say her goodbye to him as well. She made up her mind and walked to that place, the place where Kenshin said his first goodbye to her and hugged her.

'Oro'

'A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Whatever pretty words you use to speak of it, this is it's nature. What Kaoru-dono says are the words of one who has never dirtied her hands, an idealistic joke. I like Kaoru-dono's idealism better than its true nature. If one can ask so much, I want the world to accept this joke as its true nature'

'Orooo'

'I almost didn't recognize you in women's cloths'

'Orooooo'

'In this words of memories, there's no need for strangers'

'Orooooooo'

'They all walk their own paths, live their own lives. A journey without farewells, a beginning without an end. It's a little lonely, but that's how it is'

'Oroooooooooo'

'Tadaima'

'I love Kaoru-dono's smile'

'ORRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO'

Beautiful memories, sad memories. Sometimes all we could have in our lives are just memories. How can she forget him? How can she forgive him? Tears flow all over her face, she can't do neither, no she can't.

As she stood in this place, she was lost in her thoughts and memories with her sad tears, when she felt pain in her stomach again, it was much worse than yesterday. She tried to walk but she couldn't, she couldn't even move. Everything became unclear, her eyes were blurred, and before she lose consciousness, she heard a voice.

"Oi, lady are you ok?"

When she woke up she find herself, in some place she had never seen before, she was in some kind of a house, well almost house as it was ruined. She tried to move but the pain came again and she let out a pained moan, when a long-haired old guy with glasses, a mustache and a long beard, entered.

"You're awake, lady, thank goodness" the old man said to the pained kaoru

"Where am I?"

"You're in some place where outcasts and grieving people can be found"

'Outcasts, huh! How funny! ironic how this life could be' Kaoru thought.

"I found you and brought you here till you woke up, I couldn't leave you"

"Thank you so much, mister, I'm in your dept"

"No, no, no, nothing of this sort, lady. Now let's take you back home, your husband must be worried"

His words pained her alot, it's like the pain from seven months away, the pain of knowing that the love of your live left you with a baby, ALONE

"I don't have a husband"

"Oh! I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I was going to Kyoto, I have a couple of friends there who can help me" Kaoru said with a small smile, she didn't want the kind old man who helped her to be sad.

"Don't you have anyone here?"

"No I have, but ... I want to ... protect ... them from ... people' cruelty, they ... didn't deserve ... it" she was saying every word with the pain becoming much worse.

"Oi, lady, what is the matter?"

"I don't know. My baby ... MY BABY".

* * *

To be continued ...

Sorry for being late, I'll try to update more.

Thnx for those who Read, Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited.


End file.
